Créatures de luxureYuri
by Ezibel Lymae
Summary: Quel est ce foutu chant ? Et cette salle ? Et mon dieu que sont-elles devenus ? Des créatures magiques... HGPP / threesome SSRLNT


_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Vous voici avec une nouvelle histoire, qui j'espère vous plaira. C'est quasiment à l'identique celle que j'avais publié sauf qu'elle a été modifiée pour en faire un Yuri.  
_

 _Merci à ma béta, Marine, de la patience qu'elle a à mon égard ;)_

 **Titre : Créatures de luxure.  
**

Chapitres : 1

Paring : Pansy/Hermione et Severus/Remus/Tonks (Attention threesome !)

Rating : M

Etat de la fic : finie

Disclamer : Les personnages et les lieux sont à J.K. Rowling...

 _Bonne lecture mes p'tits loups !_

* * *

« Parkinson… »

« Granger…»

Les deux ennemies se regardèrent, baguette en mains, les muscles tendus, prêtes à lancer en premier un sort pour battre leur Némésis.

Hermione pensa avec une certaine ironie, qu'elles ressemblaient aux cowboys dans les films qu'elle avait vu pendant les vacances en compagnie d'Harry et Ron, qui étaient venus passer deux semaines chez elle. Elle se rappelait de ces cowboys virils, la sueur coulant sur leur front, les yeux plissés, avec leurs armes en main pour terrasser leur adversaire, dans un silence absolu. Elle se rappelait vraiment de ces hommes de fiction… Sauf que Pansy et elle étaient plus féminines… et plus sexy !

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Parkinson donnant le signal de départ à Hermione qui lui lança un sort d'entrave. La jeune Serpentard, agile, put éviter le sort pour en renvoyer un à la Gryffondor. S'enchainèrent plusieurs sortilèges. Deux élèves protégèrent les spectateurs d'un bouclier afin de prévenir des sorts perdus. Il faut l'avouer, bien que la guerre fût finie depuis cinq mois, leur permettant de refaire une septième année, les deux Némésis n'avaient rien perdu de leurs réflexes et de leur agressivité.

Elles se battaient encore et encore l'une contre l'autre, comme si elles souhaitaient se rattacher au passé. Comme si elles voulaient garder une constante dans leur vie. Comme si elles voulaient se perdre dans leur haine pour garder un contact l'une envers l'autre. La plus sage du Trio d'Or se demandait si cela n'allait pas plus loin que cette prétendue haine. Si elles ne cachaient pas autre chose.

Cela faisait seulement six jours qu'ils étaient rentrés à Poudlard, et pas un jour ne s'était passé sans qu'une confrontation, si ce n'est plusieurs, n'éclate entre les Princesses de l'école.

Pourtant on aurait pu croire que les ennemies allaient enterrer la hache de guerre après avoir fait front ensemble afin de détruire Voldemort. Lorsque Malfoy suivit de Nott, de Zabini et de Parkinson, étaient venus au QG de l'Ordre du Phoenix pour servir d'espion afin de gagner la guerre, tout le monde avait été surpris. Sauf le professeur Snape, qui étaient auprès d'eux. C'était ce dernier qui les avait emmenés à eux, lui-même espion depuis des années. Parkinson et Hermione s'étaient rapprochés durant cette guerre, jusqu'à devenir amies. Elles se reposaient souvent l'une sur l'autre pour supporter l'horreur de la guerre.

Pansy Parkinson avait été, à l'étonnement de tous, l'espionne la plus douée. Occlumens et Legimens de génie, elle avait su tromper le Lord de Noir et gagner des informations précieuses pour mettre fin au supplice de la guerre. Personne ne savait comment elle avait réussit cet exploit, mais dès lors qu'elle commença à leur ramener des informations, ils purent contrer les attaques des Mangemorts et Harry Potter tua Voldemort trois mois après.

Perdue dans ses pensées et dans le combat Hermione sursauta en entendant la voix caractéristique du professeur Snape qui écartait les élèves présents de sa trajectoire et s'arrêtait devant le beau tableau qu'était la jeune Griffondor et Pansy, prisent la main dans le sac. Pansy, les cheveux devenus verts et les habits déchirés à plusieurs endroits, avait le regard froid tandis que Granger avait les cheveux plus en désordre que d'habitude et parsemés de mèche rouges. Les habits de cette dernière n'étaient pas en meilleur état que ceux de son adversaire.

Le professeur Snape se pinçait l'arrête du nez, dans un geste d'agacement.

« Je vois que Mademoiselle Granger se croit assez importante pour engendrer à nouveau du désordre dans l'enceinte de notre respectable école. Et cela pour la combientième de fois depuis la rentrée ? Pas moins de onze fois ! Chercheriez-vous à battre un record petite imbécile ?! Même Potter a cessé ces enfantillages ! »

« Monsieur ce n'est pas… »

« Je ne veux pas entendre vos déplorables excuses Granger ! Et pour cela je vous retire donc 150 points, susurra le maitre des potions avec un sourire sadique sous le hoquet indigné des Gryffondor présents.

« C'est injuste Snape ! Parkinson… »

« Je ne veux rien entendre ! Veuillez vous adresser à mon encontre par un _professeur_ Snape, Granger. Vous viendrez ce soir à 20 heures dans mon bureau. »

Un raclement de gorge attira l'attention de Snape, qui dû se retourner dans une envolée de cape pour faire face à la personne coupable, qui avait osé l'interrompre dans sa… discussion avec Granger. Son agacement s'intensifia en constatant que Lupin et sa femme Tonks étaient présents. Le premier regardait la scène avec sérieux, fronçant les sourcils pour montrer son mécontentement. La deuxième regardait Snape avec un sourire sournois sur les lèvres, tout en faisant un clin d'œil à la Gryffondor. Hermione lui sourit, heureuse qu'elle soit présente.

Il avait été dur de la maintenir en vie après la guerre. Elle était passé à travers le voile comme l'avait fait Sirius Black quelques années plus tôt. Il avait donc était compliqué de la faire sortir du voile. Cela avait été possible grâce à l'acharnement du jeune Potter et de Lupin. Passant une semaine à manger et dormir peu, ils avaient cherché dans tous les livres de Poudlard, y comprit ceux de la réserve et ceux privés de feu professeur Dumbledore, afin de trouver une solution. Celle-ci se présenta sous la forme d'une incantation de magie noire, qui exigeait une personne en contrepartie de celle rendue. Harry avait fait échapper Bellatrix Lestrange d'Azkaban, et l'avait amené jusqu'au Ministère, afin de procédé au rituel. Ce fut la première et dernière fois qu'il utilisa la magie noire. Il avait fait un choix. Ne pouvant ramener deux personnes d'à travers le voile, il s'était résigné à ramener la femme de celui qu'il considérait comme son seul oncle vivant : Remus Lupin. Grâce à cela Nymphadora était de retour auprès de Remus, vivante et reposée. A la rentrée elle avait prit la place de professeur de duel, tandis que Remus avait reprit celui de DFCM et Snape celui de professeur de potions.

« Severus, il me semble que Mademoiselle Parkinson était l'adversaire d'Hermione et qu'elle s'est elle-même battu avec autant de volonté que Mademoiselle Granger. »

Snape soupira de colère retenue à l'écoute de la remarque de Lupin. Mais il pu seulement serrer les poings lorsqu'il vit le sourire de Tonks s'agrandir lorsque cette dernière prit la parole.

« C'est pourquoi Mademoiselle Parkinson perd autant de point qu'Hermione, soit 150 points, et devra bien entendu effectuer la même punition que cette dernière. Elles partageront donc la retenue que tu as bien voulue donner à Hermione. N'est-ce pas Severus ?

« Tonks… La voix menaçante de Snape ne semblait pas faire grand effet sur Nymphadora, hormis accentuer son sourire. »

Remus les calmait tous les deux en leur rappelant qu'il y avait des élèves autour d'eux et qu'il fallait montrer le bon exemple en cessant ces gamineries inutiles.

« 20 h dans mon bureau mesdemoiselles Granger et Parkinson. Ne soyez pas en retard ! »

Snape partit dans une envolée de cape, que seul lui savait maîtriser avec autant d'élégance, laissant ses deux collègues disperser les élèves restant.

 _~ HGPP ~ HGPP ~ HGPP ~_

Hermione, endormie sur l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune des Gryffondor, fut brutalement réveillée par de l'eau froide inondant son visage. Elle sauta de son fauteuil, bien réveillée, prête à incendier la personne qui l'avait réveillée de cette manière. Depuis la rentrée, plusieurs garçons des différentes maisons de Poudlard, ainsi que quelques filles, étaient tombés sous le charme de ses yeux noisettes où luisait une maturité et un charme félin qui ne pouvait pas laisser indifférent. Mais son caractère de tigresse était toujours égal à lui-même.

Elle vit Harry avec un verre d'eau vide à la main, faisant un sourire d'excuse tout en regardant Ron et Hermione à intervalle régulier.

« Hermione. Si tu ne pars par maintenant tu vas être en retard à ta retenue. Tu as déjà loupé le diner. Ne tarde pas. »

Ron, la voix de la raison lorsqu'il utilisait son cerveau. Autrement dit rarement. Enfin pour le coup, non seulement elle était en colère contre lui, car elle avait bien comprit avec les regards d'Harry que c'était lui qui avait décidé de son réveil. Et elle était agacé qu'on ne l'ai pas réveillée plus tôt ! Elle se lança un sort informulé pour sécher ses vêtements et sa tête d'un geste négligeant de la main, sans avoir besoin de sortir sa baguette, avant de courir hors de la salle commune.

Elle en oublia sa cape, sortant seulement vêtue d'une jupe noire et d'une chemise blanche, enfin à sa taille. Nymphadora et Remus l'avaient traînée de force dans les magasins, où elle avait subit une journée de torture pour refaire sa garde de robe. Désormais elle en était satisfaite, mais elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais poser un pied dans un magasin de vêtement. Depuis la mort de ses parents, Nymph' et Remus prenaient soin d'elle, comme de leur propre fille.

En courant dans les couloirs des cachots, Hermione percuta violemment une personne. Par réflexe, elle saisit les hanches de celle-ci pour se stabiliser mais le poids du corps contre elle la déséquilibra et elle finit par tomber entraînant le corps de l'inconnue. En ouvrant les yeux, qu'elle avait inconsciemment fermés lors de sa chute, Hermione remarqua qu'elle tenait une Pansy Parkinson au regard sombre dans ses bras. La Serpentard avait enlevé le sort qui lui avait rendu les cheveux verts, alors qu'elle, elle n'avait pas prit le temps d'enlever ses nouvelles mèches rouges qu'au final elle appréciait. De ce fait Hermione pouvait observer ses magnifiques cheveux bruns, presque noirs, qui semblaient doux au touché. Se rendant compte de ses pensées, elle se donna une claque mentale, tout en laissant Parkinson se relever, pour qu'elle puisse ensuite faire de même. Elle allait s'excuser avec une certaine réticence lorsqu'elle entendit un chant inconnu qui lui fit oublier ses excuses. Elle regarda à nouveau Parkinson, quand elle remarqua que cette dernière était parti, sans lui adresser un mot, à l'opposé de la classe de potion, vers le chant hypnotisant qu'elles entendaient. Elle voulu l'appeler pour la faire revenir dans la bonne direction, mais ne put résister à suivre Pansy et ce foutu chant.

Elle prononça le nom de sa Némésis, mais celle-ci ne lui répondit pas, comme si son esprit n'était plus présent. Ou plutôt qu'elle était prisonnière du chant. Elle savait qu'elle luttait mieux que Parkinson, mais pourtant elle ne pouvait se résoudre à faire demi-tour et oublier ce son si attirant. Elles descendirent comme ça au plus profond des cachots, où plus personnes ne semblaient se rendre vu l'état des murs et du sol. Plusieurs toiles d'araignée étaient dispersées dans les couloirs et escaliers. La poussière s'accumulait partout, donnant un air lugubre au lieu. Les elfes de maison n'avaient sûrement pas nettoyé cette partie du château depuis longtemps. Elles finirent par s'arrêter devant une porte d'où semblait provenir le chant. Parkinson leva la main vers la clenche, mais Hermione dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité, lui prit le poignet pour l'arrêter dans son geste.

« Parkinson, il ne faut pas. Ce qui est derrière cette porte est puissant. Je ne sais pas si c'est bon ou mauvais. N'ouvre pas cette porte »

Mais la jeune Serpentard ne l'écoutait pas. Elle se libéra de son emprise et ouvrit la porte, avant d'entrer dans la pièce suivie d'Hermione.

La pièce était magnifique. Contrairement aux couloirs et escaliers précédents, elle semblait figée dans le temps. Étrangement, une lumière semblable à celle de la lune éclairait la pièce, bien qu'aucune ouverture ne puisse permettre ce fait. Les dalles propres mais froides du sol faisaient résonner leurs pas. Une grande table avec de la nourriture était disposée au centre de la pièce, comme si cela avait été déposé par les elfes de maison il y a quelques minutes. Des fruits, des légumes, de la viande, du jus de citrouille... Tout ce dont on avait envie. Cela rappela à Hermione qu'elle n'avait pas encore manger et qu'elle avait vraiment faim. Mais elle continua à suivre la Serpentard jusqu'au fond de la pièce où une source d'eau s'écoulait. Une cascade, où de l'eau tombait tranquillement, sans trop de force jusqu'au bac. Ce bac semblait être fait de marbre, comme une fontaine. Ce qu'il y avait de plus étrange était l'eau. Elle était parcourue de filaments argentés et dorés rappelant les couleurs de Serpentard et Gryffondor.

Parkinson continua son avancée. Devant le bord du bac, elle enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, ainsi que sa cape, sa jupe et sa chemise. Impossible de s'en empêcher, Hermione fit de même, les laissant toutes deux en sous-vêtement. Elles entrèrent dans le bac et avancèrent jusqu'à la cascade. Dessous Pansy prit la main d'Hermione, liant leurs doigts, dans un sourire confiant. Dès lors le chant cessa, laissant les deux jeunes femmes dans un silence inattendu. Reprenant ses esprits, Parkinson lâcha précipitamment la main d'Hermione en rougissant, alors que cette dernière fronçait les sourcils.

Elles sortirent de l'eau, chacune se laçant un sort pour se sécher. Elles se rhabillèrent et quittèrent la salle sans qu'aucun mot, aucune insulte ne soient échangés. Ce qui était un miracle en soi ! Tout à leurs pensées, elles ne remarquèrent pas que l'eau dans lequel elles étaient allées avait perdu de sa particularité, en redevenant limpide. Plus aucun filament ne parcourait l'étendue liquide.

Elles remontèrent jusqu'à la salle de potion où elles auraient dû être depuis trente cinq minutes pour leur retenue. Devant la salle se tenaient Snape hors de lui, Tonks avec son éternel sourire taquin depuis sa « résurrection » et Remus les attendant avec les lèvres pincés de mécontentement.

« Mesdemoiselles ! Explication ! »

Snape qui parlait sans verbe était très mauvais signe. Et encore c'était un euphémisme. Hermione déglutit avec difficulté, en jetant un regard à Parkinson. Celui-ci fit une grimace, en reculant légèrement derrière la jeune Griffondor. Cette dernière, voyant la peur de la brune, sentit une envie de protection lui parcourir les veines. Elle s'avança donc devant les trois professeurs, se mettant devant Parkinson de façon à ce que leur regard ne soit attiré que vers elle. Elle s'excusa mais ne donna pas d'explication.

« Hermione, peux-tu nous expliquer pourquoi vous êtes autant en retard ? Lui demanda doucement Remus.

\- Non. Désolé professeur mais je ne le peux pas.

-Et vous Mademoiselle Parkinson ?

\- Elle ne le peut pas non plus. Répondit à nouveau Hermione se replaçant mieux devant Pansy qui se colla contre le dos d'Hermione, les mains contre ses omoplates. »

Hermione sentait la chaleur se dégageant des paumes de Pansy contre ses omoplates. Cela lui arracha un frisson de délice, réchauffant son bas ventre. Elle était partagée entre l'envie de protéger Parkinson et celui de la posséder à même le sol. Elle secoua la tête de façon à garder ses pensées pour elle et se concentrer sur ses trois professeurs. Ces derniers furent surpris du comportement des deux jeunes femmes. Jamais elles n'avaient agit de cette manière l'une envers l'autre.

« Hermione pourquoi protèges-tu Parkinson ? Et bon sang pourquoi Parkinson, foutu sang pur, se cache-t-elle derrière toi ?! S'exclama Tonks. »

Hermione se retourna vers Pansy, avant de lui poser une main sur la joue de façon à rencontrer son regard. Elle lui sourit et se retourna vers Nymphadora.

« Je ne sais pas Nymph'. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. J'agis plus par instinct et je suppose que Parkinson aussi. Je me dois de la protéger... et de la posséder, finit de dire Hermione dans un murmure à peine audible.

\- Mademoiselle Parkinson détachez-vous d'Hermione et approchez, demanda doucement Remus.

\- Hors de question ! Pansy reste auprès de moi. Personne ne doit la toucher. Elle est à moi ! »

Tonks se rattrapa à l'épaule de Snape, prête à s'effondrer de surprise. Celle qu'elle considérait comme sa fille avait non seulement appelé Parkinson par son prénom, mais elle la proclamait sienne. Plus rien ne tournait rond ! Et Parkinson qui ne disait rien !

Snape, tout aussi choqué, ne lui dit rien pour sa main contre son épaule et son corps reposant contre le sien. Remus, plus lucide, intima aux deux plus jeunes de les suivre à l'infirmerie. Il envoya un parchemin à la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard : le professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci étant absente et ne rentrant que dans deux jours, serait au moins avertie de la situation à son retour.

Tandis que les professeurs prenaient la tête du groupe, les deux plus jeunes les suivaient d'un pas hésitant, sentant par vagues déferlantes une douleur insupportable se propager dans leur corps, sous leurs peaux, dans leurs veines. Ne le supportant pas, elles crièrent et tombèrent dans l'inconscience.

 _~ HGPP ~ HGPP ~ HGPP ~_

Snape portait Parkinson dans ses bras, tandis que Remus faisait de même avec Hermione. Tonks ouvrait donc la marche après leur avoir conseillé de ne jeter aucun sort facilitant leur transport. Puisqu'ils ne savaient pas quelle était l'origine de leur état, tout sort pouvait interférer avec ce qui leur arrivait. Il valait mieux éviter d'aggraver leur cas.

Arrivée devant l'infirmerie avec deux des professeurs qui commençaient à s'épuiser malgré leur endurance physique, Tonks toqua trois fois à la porte, avant de l'ouvrir sans attendre l'acquiescement de l'infirmière Pomfresh. Elle demanda à Remus et Snape de déposer les jeunes femmes dans deux lits côte à côte, dans le fond de l'infirmerie, avant d'aller chercher Madame Pomfresh dans son bureau. Celle-ci une fois alertée courut jusqu'à ses deux nouvelles patientes, lançant plusieurs sorts de diagnostiques.

En les lisant, elle blanchit de plus en plus, jusqu'à s'asseoir brutalement sur le lit d'Hermione, étant l'endroit le plus proche où elle pouvait s'effondrer sans se blesser. Les trois autres adultes, plus qu'inquiets, lui demandèrent des explications. La voix tremblotante, Tonks posa les questions que les deux autres redoutaient.

« Qu'il y a-t-il Pompom ? Hermione vas-t-elle mourir ? Et Mademoiselle Parkinson ? »

L'infirmière hocha négativement la tête, afin de les rassurer. Mais elle n'était toujours pas capable d'articuler les mots pouvant répondre à leur inquiétude. Remus lui posa les mains sur ses épaules, lui disant de se calmer, de respirer correctement, et de répondre à leurs questions avant que Tonks ne tombe dans les pommes. Cela lui arracha un sourire, et reprenant contenance elle se releva du lit et fit face aux deux jeunes femmes allongées dans des lits voisins.

« Remus, je souhaiterais que vous alliez contacter la directrice de toute urgence avant que je ne vous explique quoique ce soit. De ce fait, elle pourra prévenir les parents de mademoiselle Parkinson.

\- Puis-je prendre votre cheminé pour la contacter ? Cela ira plus vite.

\- Oui, bien entendu »

Remus revint moins de cinq minutes plus tard suivit de la directrice, avec son éternel air sévère mais juste sur le visage. Elle s'approcha des deux filles, les regarda quelques minutes avant de se retourner vers Pomfresh.

« Ma chère Pompom, expliquez nous l'état de ces deux femmes, s'il vous plait.

\- Bien. Je ne sais par quel sort ou par quelle potion, mais elles ont changés…

\- Comment ça ? L'interrompit la métamorphomage.

\- Vous le seriez Tonks si vous ne m'interrompiez pas inutilement. Je disais donc qu'elles ont changés. Ce n'est pas un changement bénin puisqu'elles ne sont plus que des simples sorcières. Elles sont devenues des créatures magiques. Malheureusement je ne peux pas vous dire lesquelles. Elles garderont bien entendus leurs capacités passées mais elles ne seront plus humaines comme vous et moi. Enfin à deux personnes prêtes dans la pièce bien entendu.

\- Pomfresh, petite sotte ! Ne connaissez-vous donc pas le secret professionnel, siffla mécontent Snape.

\- Tu n'es pas humain Severus ? Qu'es-tu donc ? Demanda Tonks.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas ! Lupin tient mieux en laisse ta femme où je la ferais taire moi-même…

\- Severus tous les autres membres professoraux le savent. Il est puéril de le cacher à seulement ces deux là, le réprimanda la directrice de Poudlard.

\- A vrai dire puisque je suis un loup-garou, je sais aussi ce qu'est devenue Severus. Il n'y a que Nymphadora qui n'est pas au courant… précisa Remus. »

Le regard blessé que Tonks lui lança lui fit mal, mais comme il se l'était promit lors de la guerre, il devait taire ses envies et ses sentiments. Cette femme n'était pas faite pour lui, surtout pas depuis qu'il n'était plus humain. Snape détourna donc le regard pour demander à l'infirmière de finir ses explications.

Lorsqu'il finit sa demande, un étrange événement se produit, faisant hoquetait d'horreur Tonks, tandis que Remus laissa échapper un grondement inquiet. La pleine lune était pour demain soir, il avait donc du mal à calmer son loup qui s'agitait prêt à sortir.

Parkinson était entourée d'une sphère argentée qui la faisait s'élever au dessus de son lit, et dont l'opacité empêchait d'observer l'état de la jeune femme. De son côté Hermione subissait le même événement, mais sa sphère était d'une couleur dorée.

Pomfresh, voyant les trois professeurs paniquer, leur demanda de se calmer, de prendre des chaises s'ils souhaitaient rester auprès des deux élèves pour qu'elle puisse leur expliquer le phénomène. S'exécutant, d'un _Accio_ Remus amena des chaises pour eux et Minerva.

« Cette sphère est présente pour que nous ne voyons pas les changements qui sont entrain de s'effectuer sur ces deux jeunes gens. Elles sont isolées afin que la procédure ne soit pas interrompue. Et aussi pour qu'on ne… »

Voyant que l'infirmière ne voulait pas finir sa phrase, Snape a bout de patience lui intima l'ordre de la finir sinon il irait chercher directement les informations dans son cerveau en parfait Legimens. Pomfresh acquiesça avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

« Cette sphère a aussi cet aspect pour qu'on ne puisse pas… les entendre. Les changements sont très douloureux et il est fort probable qu'elles aient besoin d'extérioriser leur douleur par des… cris, des hurlements. La sphère empêche les personnes extérieures de les entendre pour que nous ne paniquions pas. »

Remus et Tonks échangèrent un regard d'horreur. Leur fille souffrait le martyr dans cette putain de sphère et eux devaient attendre que cela passe ? Ils avaient décidé d'adopter Hermione dès la fin de la guerre. Remus et Tonks avait une relation depuis quelques années. A cette équation, Snape avait été ajouté formant un trio plutôt étrange mais salvateur pour leur bien être durant la guerre. Depuis Severus gardait ses distances avec eux, mais Remus avait demandé en mariage Nymphadora et ils s'étaient mariés vers la fin de la guerre, en toute discrétion. Tonks avait voulu garder son nom de jeune fille. Puis ils avaient adopté Hermione lorsque celle-ci était sortit de Saint Mangouste, suite au combat final qui l'avait laissé dans un coma magique pendant trois semaines. Hermione avait accepté, mais d'un accord commun, avait décidé de garder son nom de naissance.

Remus regarda Severus dont les mains tremblaient. Il tenait à Pansy plus qu'il ne le laissait voir. Bien qu'il ne soit que son mentor, c'était lui qui avait prit soin d'elle lorsque le couple Parkinson était absent pour x ou y raisons. Il voyait la jeune femme comme la fille qu'il n'aurait jamais. Ayant tiré un trait sur Remus et Nymphadora, suite à son état de créature magique, il ne lui restait plus que la jeune Parkinson comme famille.

Voyant sa souffrance, Remus le fit se lever et le prit dans ses bras. Snape se tendit mais lorsqu'il sentit Tonks se caler dans son dos pour elle aussi l'étreindre, il se calma. C'était juste pour cette fois. Il pouvait bien se laisser aller pour une fois. Retenant ses larmes, il resserra son emprise sur Remus tout en rapprochant d'avantage la métamorphomage contre lui.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils virent que MacGonagall et Pomfresh étaient parties, les laissant seuls auprès des jeunes femmes. Reprenant leurs chaises, ils s'assirent et attendirent que les sphères disparaissent.

 _~ HGPP ~ HGPP ~ HGPP ~_

Pendant leur attente, Snape décida d'écrire aux parents de Pansy pour leur annoncer ce qu'il se passait avec leur fille, bien que la directrice l'ait sûrement déjà fait. Une heure après, alors qu'ils attendaient toujours, un hibou cogna contre la fenêtre de l'infirmerie.

Il se leva et lui prit la lettre accrochée à la patte. Il se rassit sur sa chaise et l'ouvrit.

« Perseus,

Je tenais à vous informer personnellement d'une tragique nouvelle. Pansy est entrain de subir des changements irréversibles d'après l'infirmière de Poudlard et la Directrice. Elle devient une créature magique. Nous ne savons pas à l'heure actuelle, quel type de créature magique elle sera, mais si vous le souhaitez je vous tiendrais informé de son évolution.

Cordialement,

Severus Tobias Snape. »

Il fronça les sourcils constatant qu'ils lui avaient juste renvoyé la lettre qu'il avait lui-même écrit. Puis il retourna la lettre et vit quelques mots griffonnés rapidement, qui lui firent lâcher celle-ci.

Interloqué par sa réaction Tonks ramassa la lettre pour la lire avant de retourner à son tour pour voir la réponse des parents de Parkinson.

« Elle est renié. Cela est officiel. Elle recevra une lettre du ministère ce matin confirmant mes propos. Elle n'est plus notre fille.

Perseus Abraxas Parkinson »

Tonks fut déçut de la réaction des Parkinson. Bien sur ils n'avaient jamais été des parents exemplaires. Même pas des personnes bonnes. Ils avaient échappés à la prison d'Azkaban et au baiser des Détraqueurs grâce à leur relation. Mais au point de renier leur unique fille juste parce qu'elle n'était plus ce qu'ils considéraient comme un Sang-Pur… C'était juste déplorable !

Elle passa la lettre à Remus tout en posant une main sur la cuisse de Snape, lui montrant son soutien et sa présence. Les heures à venir aller être dur pour tout le monde, mais tout particulièrement pour la jeune Parkinson.

Elle releva la tête lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Snape se poser sur la sienne, comme s'il voulait la garder prisonnière afin qu'elle reste à jamais à sa place. Elle remarqua que son ex amant avait la tête baissé et qu'il se mordait les lèvres. Avec étonnement, elle vit deux canines impressionnantes dépasser des lèvres qu'il mordait.

« Severus…

\- Tonks, sais-tu pourquoi j'ai refusé de refaire partie de votre couple ? Pourquoi j'ai refusé votre demande en mariage ?

\- Non. Explique-nous s'il te plait…

\- Je ne suis plus humain ! »

Severus se leva, agité, et fit les cents pas, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Non seulement je ne suis plus humain, mais en plus je suis mort ! Je suis un vampire Tonks. Comment veux-tu que le loup de Lupin l'accepte. Avant ma transformation je pouvais être parfois un dominé mais là je ne peux plus. Je ne peux être qu'un dominant. Et je ne vous apporterai rien de bon. Si j'avais recommencé une relation avec vous deux, vous auriez été mes calices. Et Lupin aurait du se laisser dominé. C'était juste impossible. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'un putain de mort, suceur de sang avec vous ! »

Remus se leva vivement et gifla fortement Snape. Le loup était vraiment moins patient à cette époque du mois. Il sentit Nymphadora se placer dans son dos pour l'étreindre de manière à le calmer. Cela fonctionna, il put donc s'adresser calmement au vampire.

« Severus, tu es un idiot. Et ne me feule pas dessus ! Tonks et moi t'aimons ! Tu aurais pu nous parler de ce que tu ressentais et nous serions actuellement mariés tous les trois ensemble. La seule chose sur laquelle tu aurais pu protester était le fait qu'Hermione soit devenu notre fille. Mais je sais que tu l'apprécies plus que tu le prétends. Tu ne sais juste pas comment changer pour qu'elle t'apprécie. Alors maintenant écoute moi bien… Mon loup aurait accepté d'être dominé tout bêtement parce que je ne suis pas fait pour être un alpha. Il est vrai que je dominais presque toujours durant la guerre. Mais cela peut changer. Tant que Nymph' reste notre dominée alors tu pouvais être notre dominant ! »

Snape hochait la tête de droite à gauche, comme s'il ne pouvait accepter ces mots. C'est pourquoi Nymphadora se détacha de Remus et se plaça entre les deux hommes de façon à être face à Snape et dos à Remus. Elle leva sa main pour caresser la joue meurtrit par la colère de Remus.

« Tu sais, Remus a raison. J'ai beau avoir un caractère difficile, j'accepte d'être votre dominée. Alors revient nous Severus. Ne nous prive pas de toi. Épouse-nous. »

Ne pouvant articuler un mot, Snape prit Tonks par la taille et posa une main contre sa nuque en plaquant violement ses lèvres contre celle de la métamorphomage. Celle-ci se détendit et le laissa investir sa bouche dans un baiser dominant et passionné. Remus se colla contre le dos de Tonks avant que Severus ne ravisse sa bouche à son tour. Bien que moins soumit à la domination du professeur de potion, il lui laissa tout de même être le dominant de leur échange.

Satisfait Severus sourit. Un de ces sourires si rares et si magnifiques. Il acceptait de se marier avec eux et qu'ils deviennent ses calices. Puis il regarda en direction des deux jeunes femmes inconscientes.

Ils se rendirent compte tous les trois que les sphères avaient disparus et que les deux élèves avaient énormément changés durant la nuit.

Pansy avait les cheveux longs, lui arrivant sur le bas de ses reins, d'une couleur noire. Sa peau était diaphane et son corps avait prit un aspect plus féminin, rendant les traits de son visage plus fins et les muscles de son corps plus secs.

Hermione avait les cheveux désormais jusqu'aux épaules dans une ondulation légère. Les trois adultes constatèrent avec ironie qu'elle avait gardé les mèches rouges que Pansy lui avait faites lors de leur dernière bagarre. Elle avait grandit. Elle avait perdu tous les traits enfantins de son visage pour devenir une femme nettement plus mature et séductrice.

Les laissant se reposer, ils se rassirent tous les trois sur leur chaise afin d'attendre leur réveil. Snape regarda tout de même son compagnon et sa compagne retrouvés et d'un sourire léger il leur précisa que leur couple ne serait pas officiel tant que Pansy et Hermione n'auraient pas trouvé un équilibre dans leur nouvelle vie. Remus et Nymphadora approuvèrent son choix. Puis le silence se fit dans la salle, accompagné seulement des respirations lourdes des deux jeunes femmes.

 _~ HGPP ~ HGPP ~ HGPP ~_

L'esprit encore dans le coton, les paupières lourdes, Hermione se réveillait difficilement. Elle sentait sur son bras le poids d'une main. Cette main qui, le matin durant les vacances, venait la secouer pour qu'elle se lève pour déjeuner. Cette main douce mais ferme appartenait à Remus. Elle sentait une effluve ensorcelante. Respirant plus profondément, elle nota que cela ne venait pas de sa droite où Remus se tenait. Cela venait de sa gauche. Une odeur de mangue et de miel. Une odeur exotique et piquante réveillant ses sens. Attirant inexorablement tout son être vers elle. La rendant humide et désireuse de posséder l'être qui la rendait folle avec seulement son odeur. Intriguée, elle ouvrit les yeux. Une fois habituée à la lumière qui lui brûlait la rétine, elle vit un plafond blanc. Ce plafond blanc qu'elle connaissait par cœur après plusieurs années à le contempler. Celui de l'infirmerie.

Dès lors, tous ses souvenirs lui revinrent. La bagarre contre Pansy… Non ! Parkinson. Le chant. La chute d'eau. Le chemin menant jusqu'à leur retenue. Des instincts envers Pans… Parkinson qui lui était quelques heures avant inconnus. La douleur infernale qui lui avait brûlé les veines, qui lui avait fait perdre connaissance. En entendant son prénom, elle se retourna vers Remus. Ce dernier lui demanda comment elle se sentait. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de répondre. A moins qu'elle n'en avait juste pas le courage. Il y avait juste cette odeur entêtante qui l'appelait, qui lui suppliait de posséder avec force le corps de la personne qui s'y rattachait.

Suivant cette odeur, elle se leva de son lit, passa devant Snape et Nymphadora, notant dans un coin de sa tête qu'ils paraissaient bien proches, comme Tonks l'était avec Remus en public, et marcha pas à pas vers l'odeur. Elle s'arrêta devant un lit, où une jeune femme magnifique reposait. Elle la détailla un instant dans le silence pesant que les adultes et elle-même avait imposé inconsciemment. Cette femme, qui semblait avoir son âge lui rappelait quelqu'un. Quelqu'un d'important…

Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Sa grimace aurait pu faire rire Tonks, si elle ne s'était pas faite pincé chaque cuisse par Remus et Severus. Dans un souffle incrédule Hermione laissa échapper le nom de sa Némésis. Elle leva sa main pour remettre une mèche de cheveux noirs derrière l'oreille de sa propriétaire, avant de déposer doucement sa main sur la joue de Pansy pour la caresser dans un geste tendre, dont elle n'avait pas conscience. La jeune Serpentard appuya sa joue plus fortement contre la paume de la Gryffondor, en chuchotant un « Hermione » dans son sommeil.

Choquée, cette dernière se recula. Cette odeur venait de Parkinson. Cette foutue gosse imbue d'elle-même, qui lui avait pourrit sa scolarité. Comme elle détestait aimer cette odeur, aimer l'apparence de cette garce, aimer sa voix sensuelle…

Elle repartit s'asseoir sur son lit. Une fois installée, elle sourit en voyant les trois professeurs. Lorsque Snape vit son regard s'attarder sur sa main qui était resté sur la cuisse de Tonks, il ne la retira pas. Il la regarda, le défi plissant ses yeux. Mais Hermione ne fit que hocher la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle acceptait leur relation. Après tout elle voulait seulement le bonheur de ses parents d'adoption. Par contre elle allait avoir quelques difficultés à communiquer avec Snape. Ils s'étaient agacés trop longtemps pour que tout se passe sans heurt. Severus, ayant comprit le message, détourna les yeux afin de fixer son regard sur Pansy. Hermione fit de même et serra ses dents, contractant sa mâchoire. Cela l'agaçait de voir son ennemie dormir comme si elle était morte… Elle voulait voir ses yeux ! Elle voulait la voir vivante, la fusiller du regard. Elle voulait que son envie d'elle, la rendant humide inutilement, parte. Elle voulait se plonger âme et corps au sein de cette garce. Elle voulait cesser de souffrir à force de contrôler ses pulsions. Elle voulait tellement de chose. Tout plutôt que ce silence insupportable.

« Parkinson ! Cesse de dormir. Réveille-toi immédiatement. »

Sa voix était plus autoritaire que dans sa mémoire. Mais elle fut satisfaite en voyant que la Serpentard lui avait obéi. Elle avait papillonné des yeux, laissant voir ses orbes sombres. Elle suivit dans ses yeux le même cheminement qu'elle avait eu lors de son réveil. Elle aimait constater que lorsque Parkinson venait de se réveiller, elle n'avait plus ce masque d'arrogance. On pouvait lire toutes ses émotions… Elle était magnifique.

Furieuse de ses pensées, elle se leva de nouveau et s'avança vers Pansy. Cette dernière, à chacun de ses pas vers elle, semblait plus que surprise. Elle se leva à son tour, et sans chercher à bloquer son impulsion, elle se glissa dans les bras de Granger, pour sentir plus fortement cette délicieuse odeur.

« Pans' ?

\- Hermione. Tu sens si bon…

\- Je sens quoi ?

\- Le tilleul. Le tilleul avec de la vanille.

\- Tu sens la mangue et le miel… Allonge-toi sur le lit Pans'. »

Parkinson obéit avant qu'Hermione se jette sur elle, en lui enlevant ses vêtements, lui laissant seulement sa culotte comme rempart à son désir. Elle l'embrassa sauvagement, entrechoquant leurs dents. Elle mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure de sa compagne afin d'investir sa bouche de sa langue dominante. Elles échangèrent un baiser les laissant essoufflées. Hermione entendait, en fond sonore des voix, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle sentait son chaton qui se frottait sensuellement contre elle, entrechoquant leurs hanches et attisant leur désir. Des gémissements de satisfaction et de plaisir sortîrent de leurs lèvres lorsque Hermione glissa une de ses cuisses entre les jambes de Pansy. Hermione la voulait tant. Elle voulait sa compagne tout de suite. Se fondre en elle.

Au moment où elle voulu entreprendre ce souhait, elle sentit son corps être immobilisé ainsi que celui de Pansy. Un sort leur avait été lancé. Sûrement un _Petrificus Totalus_. Un grondement sortit de sa gorge. Quelqu'un avait lancé un sort à sa compagne. Ce quelqu'un allait souffrir.

Laissant les voix l'atteindre, elle reconnut la voix de Remus lui dire de se calmer, qu'aucun d'eux ne voulait du mal à Pansy. Ils voulaient seulement leur parler pour qu'elles comprennent toutes les deux ce qu'il se passait. Elle vit Snape poser une fiole contre les lèvres de Pansy, où une potion ocre s'échappa dans sa gorge. Les yeux de sa douce compagne, une fois la potion prise, s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Un nouveau grondement sortit de la gorge d'Hermione, face à cette constation. Qu'avait fait la Terreur des Cachots à sa compagne ?! Une fiole identique lui fut administrée.

Retrouvant ces esprits, elle comprit l'horreur de la situation. Non seulement elle avait faillit baiser… non pire ! Faire l'amour à Parkinson mais en plus cela devant ses parents adoptifs et Snape. Elle voulait mourir…

Libérée du sort d'entrave, elle s'éloigna vivement de Parkinson en lui jetant un regard de dégout. Elles se rhabillèrent toutes deux en silence. Puis Hermione se retourna vers Remus, en rougissant. Mais alors qu'avant elle aurait baissé les yeux de gène devant le loup-garou, là son instinct ne l'aurait pas permit. Elle était la dominante de Pansy. Personne ne lui ferait baisser les yeux de gêne alors qu'elle voulait juste s'unir à elle… Putain ce que ces pensées contradictoires l'épuisaient !

« Remus, explique nous tout ce que tu sais. »

Face à cet ordre, le loup garou gronda. La pleine lune était pour ce soir et personne hormis son compagnon vampire ne pouvait lui donner des ordres sur ce ton. Mais il reprit sa respiration calmement, ne pouvant faire du mal à sa jeune louve.

« Mademoiselle Parkinson et toi vous avez été transformé en créature magique… Définitivement. Et d'après vos réactions les prochaines semaines ne vont pas être simple. Vous aurez pu être des vampires ou des loups garous… Ça au moins on sait gérer ! Mais non il a fallut que vous soyez devenu une incube et une succube ! Je me fais trop vieux pour ces conneries… »

Remus passa une main lasse sur son visage. Les mots de celui-ci avaient blessé Hermione. Habituellement, Remus n'était jamais vulgaire… Elle avait l'impression de décevoir son mentor, son père. Mais elle ne pouvait tolérer de laisser aller sa peine devant des témoins. Elle serra donc la mâchoire et demanda ce qu'était les succubes et les incubes. Bien qu'elle le sache déjà, sa compagne devait l'ignorer.

« Mademoiselle Granger ne faîtes pas cette tête là. Vous n'avez ni déçu ce foutu loup garou qui ne sait pas exprimer correctement ses sentiments envers sa nouvelle fille, ni la foutue métamorphomage qui n'ose pas ouvrir ses lèvres pour vous rassurer.

\- N'entrez- pas dans ma tête Snape !

\- C'est professeur Snape pour vous Granger. Et je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour vous comprendre. Vous ne savez juste pas cacher vos sentiments. Une dernière chose : Remus peut tolérer que vous lui parliez sur ce ton mais moi je ne le peux pas. Je suis moi-même une créature magique Granger et de ce fait j'ai moi aussi certains instincts… dominants, semblables au vôtre. Une bataille entre nous ne serait pas très glorieux donc maîtrisez-vous. Vous n'êtes plus une enfant !

\- Severus ?

\- Qu'il y a-t-il Pansy ?

\- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous jamais dit que vous étiez une créature magique !? Je ne suis pas comme mes parents. Vous le savez bien ! Je n'ai pas les mêmes idées rétrogrades qu'eux.

\- Tout simplement parce que c'est récent. Trois mois avant la bataille finale, le Lord Noir s'est rendu compte de ma traîtrise. Pour se venger, il m'a enfermé dans les cachots où j'ai été torturé pendant des jours, avant qu'il ne me laisse en tête à tête avec un vampire affamé. Il m'a mordu et m'a tué. Je me suis transformé en vampire et afin de vivre j'ai du tuer le vampire qui m'avait transformé. »

Bien que Snape ait expliqué son histoire d'un ton neutre, Nymphadora fut horrifiée de comprendre que son ancien amant avait été fait torturé des jours. Elle se colla contre son dos, et enserra sa taille tendrement pour lui montrer son soutien, sa présence. Snape la laissa l'enserrer un moment avant de s'écarter d'elle et reprendre ses explications.

« Bien. Puisque vous ne semblez pas avoir apprit correctement vos cours, je vais vous expliquer ce que vous êtes devenus. Les incubes et les succubes sont des créatures magiques immortelles, tout comme les vampires et leurs calices. Les incubes, tant qu'ils n'ont pas rencontré leur compagne ou compagnon, se nourrissent de la force vitale des humains par le plaisir charnel. Ils dégagent une aura de séduction irrésistible avec laquelle ils piègent leurs proies. Leur compagne ou compagnon est nécessairement un succube, car seulement les succubes peuvent supporter les incubes et leur désir sexuel constant ainsi que leur domination absolue dans leur vie sexuelle. Difficile de trouver les membres de vos espèces, certains passent leur éternité à chercher leur âme-sœur. Vous avez au moins la chance, enfin en quelque sorte, de vous être trouvées tout de suite toutes les deux, car vous êtes des espèces rares, en voie de disparition. Revenons donc aux succubes. Ils peuvent être un homme ou une femme. D'un naturel dominé, ils attirent leurs proies et leur compagnon par leur aspect délicat et leur voix enchanteresse.

\- Bref pour faire plus court, Severus vous dit que vous êtes des âmes sœur et que vous êtes des créatures sexuelles qui ne pensent qu'à baiser. Il parait aussi évident que Parkinson est devenue la succube alors qu'Hermione est l'incube, expliqua plus rapidement Tonks.

\- Je ne veux pas être une putain de dominée ! Je suis une Parkinson !

\- Pansy je voudrais te parler en privé. Suis moi, lui intima Snape. »

Le maître des cachots et la jeune femme s'écartèrent légèrement du groupe. Le premier fit asseoir Pansy sur un des lits de l'infirmerie avant de la fixer un moment dans les yeux. La jeune Serpentard, ayant comprit que la nouvelle de son mentor allait être difficile à encaisser serra les dents et hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle était prête à l'entendre.

« Pansy… Tiens. Lis cette lettre. C'est celle que j'ai envoyée à tes parents pour leur annoncer ton nouveau statut. Au verso ils ont noté leur réponse. »

Celle-ci prit la lettre des mains de son professeur, et lit silencieusement la lettre de ce dernier avant de la retourner pour lire la réponse de ses parents. Elle devint livide et ne put retenir ses larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Un gémissement de détresse s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ses parents l'avaient reniée. Elle n'était plus une Parkinson. Elle n'avait plus de nom.

A travers ses larmes, elle vit son mentor décoller du sol pour percuter le lit voisin, avant que des bras rassurants se referment autour d'elle.

« Chaton calme toi ! La potion que Snape nous avait donné avait calmé mes instincts mais là tu les mets en ébullition… Chut respire calmement. Je suis là. Cale ton rythme au mien. Tout va bien. Respire Pansy… »

Hermione continua à lui murmurer des mots rassurants jusqu'à ce que Pansy somnole au creux de ses bras. Elle la porta jusqu'au lit de l'infirmerie qu'elle avait occupé avant son réveil, et l'allongea de façon à ce que sa compagne repose sa tête sur ses cuisses.

« Maintenant expliquez moi ce que contient cette lettre pour l'avoir mis dans cet état. »

Sa voix était menaçante. Elle voyait bien Remus et Snape tenter de contrôler leur créature, mais elle s'en fichait. Si elle devait se battre contre les deux, elle le ferait tant que cela lui apporterait sa réponse. Personne ne devait toucher à Pansy !

« Hermione, tu dois mieux te contrôler. Tu vois que Remus et Severus arrivent à contrôler leur instinct alors tu dois faire de même. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils réagissent aussi bien si tu continues sur cette voie. Tu viens tout de même d'envoyer un de mes compagnons cogner durement contre un lit, juste par colère. Si je faisais la même chose à Pansy, que je sois ta mère ou non tu m'aurais fait passer un sale quart d'heure. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui… Désolé. Je ne parviens par encore à me contrôler mais je vais faire des efforts. Maintenant, s'il te plait, explique-moi Nymph'.

\- Pansy a été reniée par ses parents. Elle n'a plus de nom. Une sorcière sans nom est une sorcière vulnérable, mise en marge de la société. Voilà pourquoi Pansy a réagit aussi vivement.

\- Je vois… Elle portera le mien dans ce cas. »

Hermione sentit sa Serpentard resserrer la poigne sur son haut, avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Granger tu pourrais tout de même me demander mon avis… Rien ne te dit que j'ai envie de porter le nom de ma foutue Némésis.

\- Nous ne sommes plus ennemie Pansy. Tu es ma compagne. Je me sens déjà changer. Je me sens tomber sous ton charme. Et durant la guerre, pendant que tu étais espion, nous avions réussi à nous entendre. Nous étions même devenus amies ! C'est toi qui as voulu reprendre cette guerre au sein de Poudlard. Sinon tu le sais aussi bien que moi, que la situation présente ne te dérangerais pas tant que ça. Il m'aurait fallut peu pour tomber amoureuse de toi durant la guerre. Et cette ligne je la sens s'effondrer aujourd'hui. Laisse-nous du temps.

\- Je ne suis pas pour toi Granger !

\- Pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?!

\- Ça ! répondit Pansy hargneusement en lui montrant la marque noire laissée par Voldemort. A cause de cette foutue marque je ne serais jamais pour toi. Moi je t'aimais Granger ! Tu m'entends ! Je t'aimais déjà durant la guerre ! Mais c'est impossible ! J'ai la marque. J'ai perdu ma fortune, mon nom. Je ne suis plus rien stupide Gryffondor. »

Pansy essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte d'Hermione pour se relever, mais cette dernière resserra ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Pans', tu n'es qu'une imbécile. Aime-moi à nouveau. Aime-moi de toutes tes forces et je t'aimerais plus que n'importe qui. Nous sommes âmes-sœurs. Je ne te laisserai jamais t'échapper de mes bras. Tu seras à moi pour toujours comme je serais tienne.

\- Ce n'est pas seulement le fait que je sois une ancienne Mangemort Granger ! Putain je suis sale ! Tu ne dois pas coucher avec moi ! Tu ne dois pas me toucher tu comprends ?

\- Tu n'es pas sale Pans'… Ton odeur est délicieuse.

\- NON ! Granger comment crois tu que j'ai été la plus doué des espions ? Comment crois tu que j'ai réussi à vous ramener autant d'information sur le Lord Noir ?! J'ai été une prostituée. J'ai été sa pute Hermione ! Tu ne peux pas me vouloir…

\- Tu n'es pas une pute Pansy. Ton corps et ton âme sont parfaits à mes yeux. Durant la guerre nous avons tous fait des actes qui nous rongent de l'intérieur. Personne ne sait comment j'ai tué plusieurs Mangemort. Et bien je vais te le dire ! J'ai brisé leur bouclier à l'usure et ensuite au lieu de les achever d'un sort, je prenais une dague et je la plongeais encore et encore dans leurs corps. Je n'ai pas réussit à contrôler ma rage. Je les ai frappés jusqu'à ce que mon corps soit recouvert d'une robe rouge façonnée de leur sang. Jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus de force. Me trouves-tu sale pour autant ? Penses-tu que je sois un monstre ?

\- Non tu es une foutu Gryffondor. Tu es tout ce que tout le monde devrait être idiote.

\- Alors Pansy si tu ne me trouves pas horrible, tu n'as pas à culpabiliser pour ce que tu as fait. A ta manière tu nous as tous sauvés… En y réfléchissant, je me demande comment je ne pourrais pas t'aimer.

\- Tu n'es qu'une Poufsouffle refoulée Granger…

\- Peut-être mais cela est de ta faute… Chaton, nous serons heureuses. Dès aujourd'hui tu porteras mon nom, en tant qu'épouse et compagne. Tu auras accès à ma fortune, qui est depuis la fin de la guerre équivalente, si ce n'est supérieure, à celle des Parkinson. Je te rendrais heureuse mon Ange. Alors sois mienne…

\- Très bien Granger. Après tout je peux bien t'accorder cette faveur… »

 _~ HGPP ~ HGPP ~ HGPP ~_

Hermione esquissa un sourire, en entendant l'arrogance attendrissante de son succube. Elle avait une compagne désormais. Voldemort était mort laissant son futur sans nuage menaçant. Ses parents adoptifs avaient retrouvés leur ex-amant, reformant leur couple avec la chauve-souris des cachots. Elle pouvait désormais entrevoir un futur qui lui plaisait, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé il y a quelques jours.

Une chose était sure : dès que cette foutu potion aura cessé de faire effet, elle lui ferai oublier la guerre. Elle lui ferai oublier Voldemort. Elle honorerai le corps de sa compagne encore et encore. Avec amour. Avec tendresse. Avec passion.

Quelques heures après leur… discussion, Pansy n'osait pas regarder Hermione. Ca allait être très difficile pour elle d'accepter sa condition. Sortir avec Granger ? Parfait ! Changer quelques peu d'apparence ? Pourquoi pas ! Cela était après tout à son avantage… Devenir une créature magique ? Hors de question ! Devenir une créature magique soumise ? Pourquoi elle ?! A croire que le sort s'acharnait sur elle. Oh d'accord, elle n'avait pas toujours été un être humain parfait. Il lui été arrivé d'être un peu taquine, et légèrement certaine de ses capacités supérieures. Mais au point de lui enlever son identité de Parkinson, famille de sang pur, respectée et crainte par le monde sorcier, plus rien n'allait ! Elle n'était même plus humaine. Juste une machine à sexe, prête à écarter les jambes pour l'héroïne de guerre qu'était la Gryffondor.

Oui elle était vulgaire. Et alors ?! Elle s'en accordait le droit après tout ce qu'elle avait subit.

Oui elle aimait Hermione. Oui elle voulait partager sa vie avec elle. Mais elle aurait préféré que cela se fasse dans d'autres circonstances.

Un souffle fit tomber une de ses longues mèches noires sur sa joue gauche. Depuis qu'elles étaient sortis de l'infirmerie, Granger et elle avait eu l'autorisation de rejoindre la chambre de préfet d'Hermione. Elles s'étaient exécutés et épuisés, elles s'étaient endormies, la Serpentard dans les bras de sa compagne. Mais depuis, alors que le sommeil de la Rouge et Or était toujours aussi profond, celui de Pansy s'était estompé pour la laisser éveillée. Depuis plus d'une heure, elle ressassait ses pensées, maudissant sa nouvelle condition et ennoblissant sa mise en couple avec Hermione. De quoi lui faire pousser des cheveux dans la tête.

De plus, la potion de son cher mentor cessait son effet alors que son abrutie de compagne dormait à poings fermés. Nonobstant tous ses problèmes et son envie plus que prononcée pour une partie de sexe débridé ou de sexe tendre et fusionnel… Qu'importe ! Tout allait bien !

La jeune femme sentait son sexe pulser et s'humidifier sans qu'aucun stimulus ne l'aide. C'est vrai qu'elle était devenu une foutue créature sexuelle. Une succube.

Bien puisque Granger dormait, elle ne verrait aucun inconvénient à prêter son corps dans son sommeil. Persuader de son bon droit, elle s'appuya plus contre sa compagne, son bas ventre reposant contre la cuisse droite de sa dominante. D'abord timide, elle donna de légers coups de rein.

Aucune réaction…

Fort de sa première tentative, elle accentua la friction de la peau d'Hermione contre son excitation qui ne demandait qu'à être assouvie. Par son désir, la cuisse de sa compagne était humide facilitant ses frottements. Des soupires s'échappaient de ses lèvres rosées, qu'elle essayait de retenir en les mordant légèrement. Ne pouvant plus se retenir, elle se déhancha plus vivement, poussant quelques gémissements de plaisir. Merlin ! Ce que l'odeur de Granger pouvait être excitante dans sa perfection ! Elle devait se raccrocher à quelque chose. Alors que l'une de ses mains serrait fort les draps, l'autre se perdit proche du nombril de la Griffondor, remontant dans de douces griffures vers un des tétons qu'elle griffa plus fortement. Un gémissement résonna dans la pièce. D'elle ? D'Hermione ? Qu'importe. Elle redescendit ses doigts dans une caresse aérienne vers le nombril de sa compagne, afin d'y jouer quelques instants. Elle s'arrêta à la lisière de la culotte noire de Granger.

Une décharge de plaisir se répandait dans ses reins l'incitant à passer cette barrière de tissus. Elle saisit l'élastique et l'écarta de façon à ce que sa main atteigne le sexe plus qu'humide d'Hermione, prête à rendre les armes. Elle caressa légèrement le clitoris de la jeune femme. Cela contrastait tellement avec la frénésie de son sexe frottant sans interruption, dans un désordre annonçant l'arrivée de l'orgasme, qu'un sourire d'amusement s'attarda sur ses lèvres.

Elle bougea sa main de haut en bas, rapidement, ralentissant afin de caresser plus vivement le clitoris. Un de ses doigts jouait à l'entrée de sa compagne sans se résoudre à en investir son corps. Elle accéléra la cadence de ses hanches. Elle y était. Elle le savait. Elle ne pouvait plus se retenir. Son corps réclamait tant la délivrance.

Elle se rappela du précepte de sa mère. « Soit toujours la dernière à jouir Pansy. Ton partenaire en sera satisfait et toi tu en tireras contrôle et admiration. »

En y repensant, sa mère avait souvent tord. Et puis elle l'avait renié. Alors par la barbe de Merlin, elle voulait jouir, elle le ferait.

Dans un dernier coup de rein, elle blottit son visage dans le creux du coup de Granger afin d'y planter ses canines pour étouffer son cri d'extase. Son odeur était intoxicante. Elle voulait la sentir à jamais. Un orgasme n'avait jamais était aussi bon. Alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait d'exceptionnel… Granger était parfaite pour elle.

Revenant à ses esprits, elle sentit sa main salie par l'orgasme de sa compagne. Elle la retira de la culotte trempée d'Hermione et l'essuya sur les draps. Les elfes de maison les changeraient lorsqu'elles seraient levées. Prenant conscience que le corps sous le sien était secoué de soubresauts, elle releva à demi son corps. A ce moment là, elle vit Hermione se gausser, telle une idiote. Ne voulant pas trop y réfléchir, elle se leva et prit une des potions qui reposait sur la table de nuit. Elle en passa une à sa petite amie, et s'apprêta à avaler la sienne, mais son geste fut interrompu par la main de sa compagne.

Le feu brûlant au creux de ses reins ne la laissait pas en paix. Et voyant les yeux d'Hermione, qui s'était levé pour l'enlacer, elle savait que cette dernière était prise de la même frénésie sexuelle qu'elle.

Laissant parler ses instincts de succube, elle sourit d'un air aguicheur et appela la jeune femme dans une supplique sensuelle.

Deux mains se perdirent d'abord dans ses cheveux, puis se glissèrent le long de son dos jusqu'à la chute de ses reins. Hermione bascula Pansy à nouveau sur le lit avant de saisir les lèvres de la Serpentard. Pansy voulut lutter contre les frissons de son corps. Mais cela était inutile.

« Je vais te faire comprendre que tu ne seras à personne d'autre que moi, » lui proclama Hermione. Et elle était bien tentée de la croire sur parole.

Gardant une main posée sur le ventre claire de la Serpentard, Hermione savourait la sensation du souffle contre son cou, légèrement erratique de sa compagne, alors que doucement sa main descendait le long de sa hanche droite. D'un informulé, elles furent toutes les deux nues.

Pansy fronça légèrement les sourcils mais la main d'Hermione effleura mesquinement sa cuisse, remontant doucement. Elle émit un halètement en rejetant la tête en arrière. Un demi-sourire satisfait aux lèvres, la jeune Gryffondor répondit à l'appel en suçotant la chair de son cou. Elle reprit ensuite ses lèvres contre sa bouche dans un baisé exigeant. Elle était si sensuelle. Elle l'aimait comme elle était. À sa merci, elle se laissait faire. Elle l'observait, entièrement nue, les yeux fermés, les joues rouges, totalement à elle. Rien qu'à elle.

Elle se pencha à nouveau au-dessus d'elle et s'acharna sur son cou entendant avec délice des gémissements se perdre dans l'écho de la chambre alors qu'elle la caressait. Les jambes écartées, le clitoris sensible, il était facile de lui faire perdre la raison. Pansy se mordait la lèvre en s'accrochant à elle, se cambrant légèrement, gémissant sourdement, frémissante et tremblante. Hermione aimait cette vision qui s'offrait à ses yeux brillant de désirs. Sa bouche abandonna son cou, descendit au fur et à mesure, toujours plus bas. La Serpentard frissonnait de plus belle et ne retenait plus ses gémissements, ses halètements et ses hoquets. Elle était si sensible, si réactive à chacun de ses contacts. C'était stupéfiant. Excitant. Elle perdait pied et Hermione ne pouvait qu'apprécier la vision qui s'offrait à elle. Pourtant elle sentit des mains sur son corps, répondant avec une certaine symétrie à ses gestes.

« Hermione... Herm'... a… arrête, gémit-elle, la voix coupée de hoquet, la respiration saccadée. Je veux… que tu… »

Comprenant, Hermione remonta vers elle, puis l'embrassa en pénétrant lentement un de ses doigts en elle. La Rouge et Or sentait les chairs humides se refermer autour de ses doigts lorsqu'elle progressait au sein de sa compagne. Pansy noua ses mains derrière sa nuque et mêla sa langue à la sienne, presque désespérément, comme si plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance, et quelque part elle avait raison. Plus rien ne comptait que ça, que leurs corps, leurs âmes enlacés. Pansy avais oublié leur héritage et ce qui allait en résulter. Plus rien ne comptait qu'elle. La douce torture qu'exerçaient l'une et l'autre sur le corps de leur compagne emplissait la pièce de gémissements et de souffles courts. Les yeux chocolat d'Hermione brillaient d'une lueur de perversité, de désir et de passion, qui charma Pansy.

Hermione mordit légèrement sa lèvre inférieure, essayant de ne pas succomber avant elle.

Elle sourit de plus belle et se pencha vers Pansy, caressant délicatement ses lèvres des siennes, emprisonnant sa lèvre inférieure de ses dents, tandis que ses doigts bougeaient en elle plus insidieusement, avec délice. Hermione s'en prenait à nouveau au cou de l'autre jeune femme, traçant une ligne de baisers le long de sa clavicule puis avec lenteur érafla de ses dents l'épaule de Pansy. Elle descendit ses lèvres, s'amusant avec chacun des seins de la brune, la faisant haleter de plaisir. Elle connaissait ses points faibles. Et elle usait de son pouvoir avec habilité, jouant avec le contraste de ses doigts et de ses lèvres.

Sa bouche descendait encore, goûtant patiemment chaque parcelle de peau trouvée, visitant son nombril avec une lenteur calculée. Elle finit par poser sa langue sur son clitoris, tandis que son doigt continuait à jouer en elle. Ses mains, sa bouche. Elle la rendait folle.

Alors Pansy, bloquée sous le corps de la Gryffondor accéléra le mouvement de ses doigts en Hermione. Ecoutant ses gémissements, telle une symphonie en son nom, elle savait que la fin était proche. Pourtant la Serpentard céda quelques secondes avant Hermione, soufflant son prénom dans un soupir de bien être.

Toutes deux, épuisées, rejoignirent les bras de Morphée. La confrontation avec le monde extérieur arriverait bien assez tôt.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions. A bientôt ^^


End file.
